The Matchmaker
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: Freya, a girl from the Asian Sanctuary, assists Valkyrie and Skulduggery in getting a stolen artifact. However, the artifact called 'Cupid's Arrow' was shot at Skulduggery and he fell for his partner! Valkyrie is going to face her crush's affection, Tanith is STILL trying to get Ghastly to notice her and Freya will have her past coming back to her...What will these girls do?
1. The Beginning of Love Troubles

**Okay, I got a few things to tell you readers:**

**1) I only have the first book so i don't know much except for a few spoilers I read on fanfic.**

**2) This is my first Valduggery fanfic so go easy on me. **

**3) The characters might be OOC…**

**4) Don't like, don't read. **_**Remember that.**_

**5) Tanith got cured from the remnant.**

**6) Erskine is the good guy here.**

**7) Valkyrie broke up with Fletcher so, no Fletchyrie, folks.**

**8) Any flames you have about this story will be used against you in court.**

**9) This is not a Mary Sue story.**

**And 10) **_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**Kuro and Mii-kun: Lu-chan owns her OCs while Derek Landy owns SP.**

* * *

"So we're going to get someone called Freya Dreamer from the airport?" Valkyrie asks, getting inside the Bentley whilst looking at her partner, the famous Skeleton Detective.

"Seat belt. And yes, apparently so. It seems she's from the Asian Sanctuary and is transferring here to work in a much better environment." Valkyrie raises a brow at her partner, who is starting the engine and already driving onto the road.

"Better environment?" Skulduggery gives a shrug.

"She seems to be uncomfortable at her previous place so she was sent here. No one seems to know about her much, though…" He tilts his head a bit, as if he looking at Valkyrie. "She's only 24 years old and her family disowned her when she was a child. She was raised by an old couple who died a few years back. And she seems to be the introvert kind of girl so she's not used to having friends, it seems." He makes a turn to the right. "She's only a year younger than you. It might be good to get to know her as you brag about how great of a teacher I am."

"Or I can just tell her how you won the 'Biggest Egotistic in the World' award." Valkyrie shows a small grin as Skulduggery chuckles a bit. Valkyrie smiles softly and leans against her seat. She's 25 and has been in love with Skulduggery ever since he saved her from Darquesse. Unfortunately, she has no courage to confess, thinking she's just happy to be by his side.

After what seems to be a long drive, they reached their destination with Skulduggery wearing a façade. Valkyrie watches the crowd of people walking out of the door. One of them has a strange sense of fashion it seems.

Wearing a white panama hat and a lavender knitted scarf covering half of her face, leaving only her eyes the only thing visible from her face, a black T-shirt, a black hoodie around her waist with its sleeves used to tie around it and gray trousers with a pair of blackish grey sneakers, it wouldn't be a surprise if someone stares at her longer than normal with a look that says 'What the hell is that?'.

"Is that her?" Valkyrie whispers to Skulduggery, watching the stranger walk towards the Bentley. Skulduggery looks at his partner.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

The two detectives get out of the car and walks towards the woman. Valkyrie notices the woman was quite tall, being half a head taller than Valkyrie, between her and Skulduggery's height.

"Are you Miss Dreamer?" The woman nods a little, her bright brown eyes staring at the taller detective. "Then please come with us. We're from the Irish Sanctuary." The woman nods again and went to the back seat of the car. Valkyrie watches her sitting down silently.

"Well, she seems conversational." She said with sarcasm. Skulduggery nods a bit.

"Well, maybe she's only shy around a great detective like me." His fake mouth forms a proud smile, his head slightly tilted up. Valkyrie glares half-heartedly and hits his arm a little.

"In your dreams." They walk back into the car in silence and after Skulduggery started the engine and told Valkyrie to put the seat belt on, Valkyrie takes this time to ask some questions.

"So, Freya, how do you like Ireland so far?" Silence greets her question. "Hey, are you okay?" Valkyrie looks over her shoulder to see Freya fiddling with her fingers. Thinking she might need to wait a little for the stranger to open up, Valkyrie turns back to the road.

"Um…Miss Cain, is it?" A young, fluent American English with a small hint of a Chinese accent reaches the detectives' ears. Valkyrie tilts her head a bit, looking at Freya from the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah?" Freya shifts in the seat for a moment, unsure what to say before muttering quietly.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Skulduggery looks over the woman using the rearview mirror.

"Oh…sure?" Valkyrie answers with a slightly hesitated voice. The woman takes a deep breath and sighs softly.

"Are you and Mr. Pleasant dating?"

_Creakkkkkk!_

The sound of the car sharply turning to the right made Valkyrie glad that she's wearing a seat beat while Freya got tilted to the left, hanging onto Valkyrie's seat. Because of that one question, Skulduggery seems to be surprised by the question that he made a last minute turn to the right.

"My god, what gave you that idea?!" Skulduggery asks, his façade's cheeks becoming unusually bright red. Freya sits back at the seat she was at before, staring at the back of his seat.

"Because you two are quite…compatible." Valkyrie blushes slightly and turns away, looking at the moving scenery.

"We have been partners and best friends for 13 years, along with me being her mentor." Those words shot through Valkyrie's heart but she shook up the pain…or at least tried to. Freya's eyes moves to Valkyrie with a sympathy look.

"…I see…" Freya bends her head low, unsure what to say to this. Valkyrie and Skulduggery sat in silence as they reached their destination. The three got out of the car, went into the Sanctuary with Freya following behind them. They both turn to the stranger with a confused look.

"Are you nervous?" Valkyrie asks with slight worry. Freya looks up and darts her eyes away from Valkyrie.

"A little…I only know that a 'Ghastly Bespoke' is one of the Elders." Valkyrie nods softly and Skulduggery listens to the girls chatting away.

"Well, there's Erskine Ravel too. But don't worry. They're not that bad once you get to know them."

"Well, here we are." Skulduggery proclaims before knocking on the door. When they heard a 'come in!' from the inside, they enter with Valkyrie smiling.

"Elder Bespoke, we brought Freya Dreamer!" The 24 year old watches Ghastly winces at the title he received.

"Valkyrie, please don't call me that. It's still weird." His eyes turn to Freya and smiles. "Ah. You must be her. Nice to meet you, Miss Dreamer."

Freya looks at the scars on his head and face silently. After a while, she bows a bit. "Nice to meet you too…sir."

"Ah, please. Call me Ghastly. So, since you're new here, mind answering us a few question?" Freya nods a bit and Ghastly raises a brow. "But first…mind I ask why are you still in half-form?" Freya laughs a bit and pulls down her scarf, showing her cute cupid lips.

"Because I only to be prepared just in case I met imposters…" Valkyrie raises a brow in question.

"Not to be rude but…what are you?" Freya looks at Valkyrie for a moment before taking off her hat and scarf, along with her hoodie.

A pair of brown wolf ears on her waist-long brown haired head and a wagging tail.

"A werewolf. An Adept one, you could say. I have the power to make forms of living things out of different items. Water, metal, fire, air, you name it." She closes her eyes and soon, the ears and tail disappears. "Although, I think I fit better in physical combat." When Freya opens her eyes again, she gives an apologetic look to the detectives. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

"Well, not that much of a surprise but how can a werewolf do magic?" Freya places a hand on her right hip, raising a questioning brow.

"And how can a human like you use magic?" Seeing the slightly amusing but harmless smile made Valkyrie laugh a little.

"Touché."

"Well now, that nose of yours sure is strong." Erskine says with a impressed look. Freya turns to the mage and nods, tapping her nose.

"Werewolves are known for their keen sense of smell." She took a whiff of the room before her face looks like she smelled something odd. "Um…Mr. Pleasant, are you, somehow, near any graveyards?" Skulduggery, realizing he still had his façade on, taps the symbols on his collarbone. Freya steps back when she notices him turning into a skeleton.

"As you can see, I'm a devilishly handsome skeleton." Valkyrie groans and stands next to Skulduggery.

"Don't mind his ego. You'll need to get used to it. Trust me when I say his ego is bigger than a planet." This earns a small snicker from Ghastly and Erskine.

"Well, if you are done, I have one more thing to discuss." Ghastly takes out a file and passes it to Skulduggery.

"This is the new criminal. His name is Arrow Shooter. An Adept Archer who wants to rule the mortal world with a special arrow. Word got out that he stole the 'Cupid's Arrow'. That why I need you three to apprehend him." Erskine explains calmly. "Since it will take a while to find any available partner for Freya, maybe you can show her around."

"Sure thing. This shouldn't be hard…right?"

_~A few hours later~_

"Get back here, Arrow!" Valkyrie shouts at the top of her lungs, grateful for them entering a forest that not many humans go to. Skulduggery ran next to her while Freya is running through the trees. Arrow laughs loudly and jumps from branches to branches.

"You shall never catch me, you imbécile!" He taunts with his French accent, getting a glare from Valkyrie.

"I swear, I'll-"

"Val, watch out!" Hearing Skulduggery's urgent voice, Valkyrie steps back, having an arrow shot at the ground she was at.

"Grr! You nosy skeleton!" He pulls out a strange arrow and grins. "Let's see if you can dodge this, _mademoiselle_!" The arrow is painted in bright pink, having a heart-shaped tip and floral patterns on it. "_Au revoir, _Valkyrie Cain!" He draws back the arrow with his bow, aiming dead sight on her.

"Valkyrie, look out!"

"RAH!" A brown wolf suddenly jumps on him from one of the trees, biting his arm.

"GAH! You insolent mutt!" He lost balance and fall to the ground, releasing the arrow off target. "_Sacre Bleu_!"

Soon enough, the arrow starts bouncing off against the trunks, hitting left then right then everywhere! Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Freya and Arrow (who landed on the ground with Freya handcuff him) watch the arrow hitting every tree trunk. When the arrow finally shot a target, Valkyrie lets out a shout.

"Skulduggery!" She looks at the arrow on Skulduggery's head, having him passed out. Freya watches in shock before growling at Arrow.

"You killed him!" Arrow shakes in fear at the sight of the fangs from Freya and the deadly glare from Valkyrie. Before they made a move though, they heard a groan from the skeleton. Valkyrie watches in shock when she saw him sit up slowly.

"Skulduggery, you're okay!" Arrow starts struggling under Freya's grip, who tugs him down against the ground. Skulduggery looks at Valkyrie and, if he has eyes, he would be open with them now.

"...Val?" Valkyrie blinks at the odd tone in his velvet voice. It sounds…loving.

"Um…yea?" Before she knows it, Skulduggery taps the symbols on his collarbone and pounces Valkyrie to the ground, earning a cry of surprise. "S-Skulduggery, w-what the hell are you doing!?" She starts blushing and squirming but Skulduggery grabs her cheeks and kisses her lips against his fake ones, earning shocked stares from Valkyrie and Freya while Arrow groans, looking away. When Skulduggery pulls back, he pants softly with eyes as serious as he can be.

"I love you, Valkyrie Cain."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I hope it's okay with most of you readers. I might have made my OC a bit Mary Sue but I'm still working on it. Anyways, Hope you enjoy it!**

**Kuro and Mii-kun: Read and Review! **


	2. A Disturbing Dicussion

"…And that's how Skulduggery became…this." Valkyrie says, gesturing to the affectionate Detective…

With her on his lap.

"My dear Valkyrie, I have always been the same. Clearly, you have a confused mind because that did _not_ happen." Skulduggery speaks softly, placing his chin on her right shoulder. Ghastly raises a brow when he notices Skulduggery rubbing his teeth against her neck, almost as if he's kissing it…

"Oh yeah? And what do _you _think happened?" Valkyrie retorts, which is quite hard to do so when she feels Skulduggery 'kissing' her neck.

"You just happen to be in peril, like you usually do, and I saved you in a heroic fashion, like I usually do."

"I'm surprised his ego hasn't changed." Tanith says, smirking a little. She sits across the two detectives, sitting next to Ghastly, with her right elbow on the table and her right hand holding her head.

"Let me go, you abomination!"

"Pipe down or I'll shove that bow of yours down your throat!"

Everyone turns to the werewolf dragging a tied-up Frenchman who's wearing a black version of Robin Hood. Freya growls warningly before the criminal, not wanting his precious weapon down at the place where he eats, whimpers pathetically. Freya sighs before turning to Erskine and Ghastly. "So have you collected some data on that arrow?"

"We're trying to but it seems like a work of great craftsmanship. Like it's made from the gods…" Valkyrie moves her head a little, her eyes staring at Ghastly.

"Does this weapon involve the Ancients or Faceless Ones?" Ghastly's brow furrows before he shakes his head.

"Not possible. This weapon is what causes a person to…um…" Ghastly gestures to the cuddling detective, making Valkyrie blush. "…fall for the person they first see. They call it Cupid's Arrow because of that effect. I doubt the Ancients OR the Faceless Ones have anything to do with love."

"Then who do you think made it?" Tanith asks, raising a confused brow. Erskine rubs his chin a little.

"We're not sure. The arrow, before Arrow stole it, was in a museum for display or attractions. An archeologist found it deep within the grounds of Cythera."

"Then you're looking for Aphrodite." Everyone turns to Freya.

"Afro who?" Valkyrie asks, not used to the name. Arrow glares at Valkyrie.

"How dare you not know the beautiful _Madame_?! _Stupide!_" Freya glares down at Arrow before looking back at Valkyrie.

"She's a Greek Goddess. She was born out of…um…foam." Freya coughs a bit, blushing a little bit.

"Foam?"

"Don't ask. You seriously don't want to know. Trust me. One of the myths says that she was born near the sea of Cythera. She's known as the goddess of beauty, sexuality and-"

"Love, I presume?" Ghastly asks, intrigued.

"Yep. Some say Cupid is the son of Aphrodite's Roman counterpart, Venus."

"So we need someone who has study the vast knowledge of mythology." Valkyrie says before letting out a gasp. Everyone in the room turns to her. Tanith grins a bit mischievously while the rest blushes with embarrassment.

Skulduggery has moves one of his bony hands onto her right thigh, the other on her left hip. He leans his teeth towards Valkyrie's ear, whispering ever-so-softly.

"You're a beautiful vixen; you are…How I would wish to ravish you every night." His smooth, velvet voice whispering with strong lust and love in his tone. Never has Valkyrie heard it. His normal velvet voice is sexy enough, this one is _intoxicating_.

"Ahem. Skulduggery?" Erskine clears his throat, getting the skeleton's attention.

"Hm? Oh, yes?"

"Please resist your…desire for Valkyrie for now. You got hit by an arrow so you shouldn't do anything…drastic." Erskine said, his face holding a look of disturbance with him being a bit loss for words due to the public display of affection.

Skulduggery stares at Erskine with his eye sockets, almost like he's glaring at him but his arms wrap around Valkyrie's waist, his hands lay on the sleeves of his bony arms harmlessly.

"Anyways, I believe the Asian Sanctuary mention Freya having a friend who knows almost every mythology in the world."

When everyone stares at the new girl, they were shock to find her eyes filled with such sadness…

With her hand that's gripping on Arrow slowly growing claws, digging them into the shirt of it.

"M-Mademoiselle, release me! _Sacre bleu! _M-My arm!" Freya grits her teeth before she shakes her head and softens her grip.

"Sorry…" She looks at the slightly ripped shirt but the claws almost sink into the skin. Her hands transform back into normal ones. "But I can't help you contact him."

"H-Huh?!" Valkyrie almost sprang out of Skulduggery's lap, if it weren't for his arms. "Why not?!"

"Did something happen?" Tanith asks, Freya shudders a bit.

"I don't like talking about it. I'll give you his name but with a condition. Never tell him that I'm here too." She takes out a card out of the pocket of her jeans and passes it to Ghastly.

_Howler Moon_

_Werewolf mythologist and Adept fighter._

_Phone No.: 014-xxx-xxxx_

"Howler Moon is the best mythologist I know. He's two years older than me, so he's quite the prodigy. He used to be in the American Sanctuary but he moved to the Asian one for…personal reasons."

"Any reason you wish to hide from him?" Skulduggery asks, tilting his head a little. Freya stares at the ground silently before shaking her head.

"I just think he's forgotten about me." Valkyrie notices the look on Freya face…it seems quite familiar.

"Alright…But as for Skulduggery…" Ghastly looks at the detective, who is _still_ cuddling the poor girl. "Well…maybe Valkyrie should handle him, along with Tanith and Freya for extra help. A few hundred years of solitude seems to increase the chances of him violating his own partner…"

"W-Wait, how long will this guy come?"

"About 3 – 4 days. But if we're lucky, maybe 2 days." Valkyrie blushes bright red.

"W-What!? Ghastly, h-how can I survive if S-Skulduggery keeps…keeps…" She can't even speak those words out. Instead, Tanith tries to finish her sentence.

"Keeps trying to pop her cherry?"

…Well, I _did_ say try. I didn't say it was a good one.

"Tanith!" Valkyrie exclaims, embarrassment written all over her face.

"Then it's settle. Skulduggery," The Skeleton Detective looks at Ghastly with a small tilt of his skull.

"Hm?" Skulduggery hums, as if he hasn't been listening to the conversation of the meeting, thinking if it has nothing to do with Valkyrie or the end of the world, it wasn't worth it.

"Do you mind if you stay with Valkyrie for a few days? We're worried Valkyrie might be attacked as we're searching very crucial things that she knows." Valkyrie gave Ghastly a look that says 'he's not gonna buy that'.

"_Seriously. He knows that I'm not getting targeted and also, he doesn't take direct orders from anyone who doesn't prove their authority."_

"Sure. Not like this is any different from the usual days."

Valkyrie winces a bit. She and Skulduggery. In Gordon's house. If Freya and/or Tanith isn't with them…

"_Good lord, this is going to be a _looong_ day."_

* * *

**Well, sorry for the long wait (and very bad chapter T_T) but I plan on joining a Writers' Award contest so, It'll be awhile before I update any story…**

**Kuro: I'm just surprised you managed to go crazy into buying Book 5 – 7 of Skulduggery Pleasant. **

**Me: damn lucky too…almost took all of my savings. ^^"**

**Mii-kun: *facepaws* I feel bad for this story already…**

**Me: but I'm still a bit pissed by the fact that Tanith is a remnant and Ghastly is…well…the readers know what happened…**

**Kuro: not everything is happy and mushy.**

**Me: == heartless cat.**

**Kuro: Dreaming idiot.**

**Me: Killer lover.**

**Kuro: Crazy author.**

**Mii-kun: Okay! Enough with the name callings! =w= Read and Review, everyone.**


End file.
